


Paralyzed

by Arwriter



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Hank Anderson, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human), emphasis on attempted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-28 15:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19814941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwriter/pseuds/Arwriter
Summary: Now that he's free, learning to understand and cope with new emotions, a party destined to go wrong teaches Connor just how cruel human beings can be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaspy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaspy/gifts).



> Thank you Kaspooky for introducing me to these amazing characters. Here's one of the darkest thing I've written <3

“This is a stupid idea.” 

Connor leaned back against the headrest, glancing to the driver’s seat where Hank was absently fiddling with the collar of his button-up. 

The manor outside was a welcoming, golden glow against the black night, music and voices filtering through the open windows, and Connor caught sight of a few guests roaming the luscious gardens curling along the open gates. 

“It’s our best chance,” Connor argued, understanding the lieutenant’s hesitancy. “Mr. Manfred says Mr. Ball will be here. And there’s nowhere for him to run.”

“And if he doesn’t show up?” 

Connor frowned, hand instinctively reaching into his unnervingly empty pocket, the familiarity of his coin having been left behind in his desk back at the precinct, turning his head to try and hide his uncertainty from Hank. 

If their suspect, a businessman by the name of Alex Ball, didn’t show up tonight, they’d have to start all over, come up with a new way to lure him out into the open. 

For someone with so much power, his name seeming to pop up everywhere, Alex was surprisingly good at staying hidden. 

There was no evidence supporting Alex Ball had killed any androids, at least not after they’d earned their freedom, but they had enough to believe he had something to do with the recent string of murder these past few weeks. 

While he might not have the blood on his hands, Connor had no doubt that he was connected with the people who did. If they could get their suspect into custody, they could use him to track down the killers, hopefully getting one step closer to ending the hateful violence towards his people. 

Hank would say his thinking was naive and wishful, that no matter how many people they locked away, there would always be violence. That was just the way humans were. 

“It’s our best chance,” Connor said again, not sure what else to say to convince him. “But if you have another idea--”

“You know damn well I don’t have another idea.” 

Hank’s hands finally stopped tugging at his suit jacket, dropping to his lap with a heavy sigh. Connor knew the man was less than comfortable in an environment like this, and while Connor hadn’t been alive long enough to experience many parties or gatherings, he’d much prefer being back at home where he could keep an eye on Hank’s excessive drinking. 

But there was no reason both of them needed to be here. Connor desperately needed the socializing practice according to Hank, but the lieutenant could easily head back if he wanted. 

“If you want, I can go in alone and--”

“Absolutely fucking  _ not.”  _ It seemed to be enough to get Hank moving again, yanking open the car door and stepping outside. “I’m not leaving you alone with a man who kills androids for fun.” 

Connor followed, rounding the car to make it to Hank’s side. “We have back-up waiting--” 

“Down the street, yeah,” Hank finished, the two of them starting for the double doors. “Come on. Let’s just get this over with.” 

“I’m sure you’ll be able to find a drink somewhere, Lieutenant.” 

Hank rolled his eyes, posture unusually tense. He wasn’t angry, not at Connor, though the android couldn’t help but shrink back and drop his gaze to the floor. “I better fucking be.” 

The gates were left open, Hank and Connor greeted with welcoming smiles as they were ushered inside. The house, made of dark, polished wood, rose gracefully into the night sky, the lights and noise beckoning the guests forward. 

Despite being the host, the party hadn’t been set at Carl’s own mansion, the gathering instead being held at another place he owned, a spacious wood cabin tucked away in the woods, just an hours drive from the city. 

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside, plush animal skin rugs covering the wood floor, the walls decorated with bright, colorful paintings. The place clearly belonged to Carl Manfred. 

While Connor hadn’t met the man personally yet, he’d visited his home more than once these past months, and it wasn’t hard to recognize his decorating style. 

“Alright,” Hank muttered, hands stuffed in his pockets. “Go take a look around. If you see him, say something.” 

“Understood.” 

“I mean it, Connor.” Hank was staring at him, and Connor forced himself to look back, tilting his head slightly. “Don’t do something stupid. If you see him, you come find me.” 

“I got it, Lieutenant.” 

He hesitated a moment, like he was waiting for further argument, frown deepening when none came. Hank said nothing more as he turned away and disappeared into the crowd, no doubt in search for the bar.

Connor turned to scan the crowd, trying to figure out just what he was supposed to be doing until their suspect arrived. Nobody was paying him any mind, too caught up in their own discussions and beverages, leaving him stuck in his own bubble of silence. 

He wondered if he should try and start some sort of conversation, to blend in and make his job easier when he caught sight of Alex. But he doubted Hank would be doing much socializing this evening, and from what he’d been told, Connor’s attempts would likely just make them stand out. 

“You must be Connor.” 

He spun on his heels, trying and failing to hide his surprise at being approached, taken back by anyone here even knowing his name. 

He didn’t need a scan to identify the other man, only needing a second to take in the wheelchair and gentle grin to recognize him. 

Connor matched his smile, holding out a hand. “Mr. Manfred.” 

“Just Carl, please.” He accepted the handshake, and Connor was suddenly reminded that this was the man who had raised the android who lead the deviant’s revolution. 

Markus was the reason Connor had his new life, and from what he’d heard, without Carl none of it would have been possible. 

“I wanted to thank you,” he said earnestly, wishing he’d had the chance sooner. “For everything you did for my people.” 

Carl gave a gentle laugh, leaned back in his chair and smiled. “All I did was help one android see what he could be. I saw the news, son. You’re the one who led an army out of the Cyberlife tower.” 

Connor averted his gaze, as he tended to do whenever his involvement of that night was brought up. Even when it was just him and Hank, and the detective assured him he had nothing to be ashamed of.

“It was the least I could do,” he said, wondering how much Carl knew. “After...everything that happened.” 

Carl watched him as he spoke, something in his eyes Connor couldn’t even begin to identify, a knowing glint as he leaned back against his wheelchair. 

“I’m sure you’re sick of hearing this, but it wasn’t your fault.” He knew. Of course he knew, Markus had no reason to keep it from him. “Markus trusts you. And if it weren’t for you, I would have never seen him again. You let my son come home to me.” 

Connor, unsure of how to respond, felt his chest tighten. It was yet another emotion he was struggling to understand, to even identify. Hank promised him it would get easier. It would take time, and he’d never completely understand them, no one did, but he’d learn to cope. 

“Thank you,” he said, only able to hope it was the right response. Carl only seemed amused, and Connor quickly changed the subject. “Is Markus here?” 

“He’s busy keeping these old jackasses away from me. I’m too old to be dealing with these insufferable people.” 

“I’m sorry for the inconvenience--” 

Carl waved him off, hand moving to adjust the thin scarf wrapped loosely around his shoulders. “It’s not a problem. Believe me. But if your guy’s here, I haven’t seen him yet.” 

“He’ll be here. He has to be.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Carl tore his gaze away, turning to watch the mingling guests. “Did your partner come with you?” 

“Lieutenant Anderson has probably already found your bar.” 

Carl laughed, and Connor stepped aside to let him pass, wondering if he should offer to help. “I think it’s about time I met him, don’t you?”

“He’ll like that,” Connor agreed, deciding that Carl would probably prefer to move through his own house by himself. If he needed help, he would have asked someone qualified. “Thank you again, Carl.” 

“Enjoy the party, Connor.” 

And just like that, he was left alone again, the crowd parting to let Carl pass through, the older man disappearing in the midst of his own party. 

There was nothing more he could do except search the house for Alex Ball, and if the man hadn’t shown up yet, all he could do was wait. Hank had his drinks to keep him busy, but without any sort of stimulus and no desire to talk to the other party guests, Connor quickly found himself wishing there had been another option. 

But anything else would have taken too long, and any sort of delay could end in another death. 

And then Connor felt someone watching him, raising his head to lock eyes with the man standing by the stairway, drink in his hand, staring like Connor was the most fascinating thing in the world. 

A quick scan told Connor that the man was Raj Skinner, a thirty-nine-year-old businessman who worked for a company he didn’t recognize, and judging by his secluded spot by the stairs, had come to the party alone. 

He hadn’t realized Raj was moving until the man was standing before him, eyes roaming curiously, and Connor, not quite sure what the man was looking for, followed Hank’s brief instructions and stuck out a hand. 

“Good evening, Mr. Skinner. I’m Connor.” 

He remembered the way Hank had reacted the first time Connor had introduced himself, taken back, confused, annoyed. But Raj’s brow wasn’t furrowed in annoyance. He almost looked intrigued, curious.

“You look...lost.” Something about Raj’s voice made him feel strange, an uncomfortable emotion he still couldn’t pinpoint. But he kept smiling, trying not to dwell on how the handshake lasted just a second too long. “Tell me, Connor, what’s an android like you doing in a place like this?” 

Connor cocked his head, trying to understand what an android ‘like him’ meant, quickly deciding it wasn’t important. Some recognized him from his work at the DPD, some didn’t. Everyone was still working to get used to the presence of free androids. 

“I’m here to meet a friend of mine,” he explained, choosing his words carefully. “Alex Ball. He’s the president of-” 

Raj laughed into his drink, cutting off Connor’s almost automatic explanation. “Alex Ball has been here for hours.” 

Without thinking, Connor turned back to where Carl had disappeared, doing all he could to ignore the feeling of Raj’s eyes on him when he looked away. 

“He’s upstairs,” the man said, his hand suddenly on Connor’s arm. “Drunk out of his mind in one of the spare bedrooms. Poor man can barely stand, but I’m sure he’ll talk to someone with a smile like yours.” 

Connor’s smile dropped before he could stop it, turning his head to try and avoid the man’s prying gaze. 

But as much as he disliked the man’s presence, now he knew where their suspect was, which meant all he had to do was find Hank and alert the police waiting outside. 

“Come on,” Raj said, and before Connor knew what was happening there was a hand around his back, leading him forward. “Mr. Ball and I are close friends. As long as I’m with you, he’ll hear whatever you have to say.” 

He suddenly had a strong urge to pull away, Raj’s hold too tight around him, leading him to a deserted area upstairs to speak to a man who spent his free time murdering innocent androids. 

But Raj was smiling, his voice soft and light. He wasn’t a threat, Connor just wasn’t sure how he was supposed to arrest Alex Ball with his friend watching his every move. And Hank had been very clear in his instructions. Connor wasn’t supposed to be walking into this alone. 

But Hank was on the other side of the house by now, lost in the hoards of people, and Alex was intoxicated and alone in a room by himself. If they wasted any more time, they risked letting their suspect escape. 

Hank would be furious with him when it was over, but all that mattered was saving as many lives as he could. 

So he let Raj keep his arm around him, let him lead him upstairs, away from the noise of the party. Hank would understand when it was over. 

The upstairs hallway was quiet, heavy serenity nearly blocking out the waves of laughter and chatter from the main room. Raj took him to the farther door in the corridor, removing his hand and stepping back to let Connor enter first. 

He hesitated, once again itching for his coin, or his gun, anything to keep his hands busy or offer any sort of protection. 

But Raj was unarmed, and in no position to overpower an android. And from what he’d said, Alex was too drunk to see straight. If it came to a fight, he’d at least be able to keep himself alive until Hank came looking. 

Connor nodded, flashed Raj a small, grateful smile, grabbed the door handle and pushed his way inside. 

The room was empty. 

It was the only thing he was given time to register before something cold slammed down against the back of his neck, sharp metal digging in just above his shoulders.

The world sank into a black void in a matter of seconds, Connor barely given time to read the error messages obscuring his vision before everything was ripped away. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When everything came back, just as quickly as it had all disappeared, he couldn’t move. 

There were no error messages, nothing to tell him what was wrong, why his limbs suddenly refused to obey his frantic commands. 

It was like all his system had just suddenly frozen up, leaving him useless and defenseless, the wood floor rushing up to greet him as he fell forward. 

But there were arms wrapped around him, managing to keep him upright, Raj hooking Connor’s arm over his shoulder and dragging him forward. 

“What…” His voice still worked, just barely, nothing more than a weak, breathy whisper. “What did you  _ do?  _ I- I can’t--” 

“Relax,” Raj said, too calm in response to Connor’s panic. “It won’t last long.” 

Raj was guiding him towards the bed, and Connor’s confusion spiked. If his goal was murder, the man should have killed him by now. And if it was some kind of abduction, they should have already been working to exit the building unseen. 

“What are you--?” 

He was shoved down on the bed before he could finish, voice hardly audible to his own ears. Without any of his scans working, it was impossible to decipher just what had happened to him. 

Raj was moving around him, quick and purposeful, and Connor felt hands grasp his arms, pulling them up to the headboard. Something dug into his skin, cold, thin and plastic, wrapping tightly around his wrists, keeping them held still over his head. 

He still couldn’t move, but his eyes darted to the closed door, gathering all that remained of his strength to call out. 

“H-Hank... _ Hank!”  _

It was too weak, just a pathetic rasp that would never reach the Lieutenant, or anyone outside the room. Connor could hear the muffled noise of the party downstairs, blocking out his desperate cries.

“You shouldn’t do that,” Raj chided, Connor feeling the bed dip as the man sat beside him. “Nobody can hear you up here. It’s just us.”

Connor made another pointless attempt to pull at his bonds, his body still refusing to move. He couldn’t turn his head, couldn’t get a good look at the man beside him or what weapons he might have. 

“What did you do?” Raj asked suddenly, sounding almost soothing. “Before you became a deviant? My guess is The Eden Club.”

Connor’s chest felt tight, heart racing, beating ruthlessly against a chest that refused to rise, fear seeping through a body that couldn’t move. 

Connor didn’t answer, seeing no point to the odd question. He took a breath, forcing out another small rasp. “I-If you’re going to kill me, I suggest you do it quickly before Lieutenant Anderson--”

“Kill you?” There was suddenly a hand on his face, cupping his cheek, and if Connor could move he would have flinched away from the touch. “Trust me, I wouldn’t waste this opportunity by killing you.”

Connor blinked, trying to piece his words together, to come up with some kind of motive. Raj hadn’t even been the man they were after, yet he’d led Connor away for the purpose of torturing him. And he wasn’t even waiting until the house was empty. 

Raj’s hand had begun to caress his face, slow and almost gentle, and Connor couldn’t pull away no matter how hard he tried.

The man’s hand suddenly stilled, moving to forcefully grab Connor by the chin, squeezing, and he couldn’t even attempt to move his head to the side. Raj leaned over him, too close to his face, his grin only making Connor more uneasy. 

“Shut your mouth, let it happen, and maybe I won’t keep you, android.”

The shift from gentle to threatening had been so sudden, it took Connor a moment to realize the hand had finally left his jaw, and Raj’s eyes were traveling away from his face. 

And then Raj’s hands were suddenly moving to open the collar of his shirt, fingers moving slowly to the buttons, working to undo them. 

Fear mixed with confusion, making Connor’s head spin as Raj moved down, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, his body still frozen in place despite the growing panic inside of him. 

“What...what are you doing?” he asked, voice still small and quiet, straining to see as Raj finished with the last button. The shirt couldn’t be removed with the way Connor’s arms were held firmly above his head, but it was still spread as far as it could go, leaving him exposed. 

He wanted nothing more than for the ground to swallow him up, to take him away from this place, to take him back home where he was safe. 

There were hands on his skin, roaming his torso, moving around until they rested just above his hips, Raj’s presence suffocating, no longer allowing Connor to meet his gaze. 

His view of the door was obscured by the man leaned over him, Raj’s breathing drowning out any noise from the party. Calling out would be useless, and his malfunctioning systems kept him from sending any messages to other androids.

Hank probably wouldn’t miss his presence until well after the party was over. As long as he had a drink, the lieutenant would be content and distracted. 

“What are you doing?” Connor demanded again, voice nearly silenced by his own fear. He thought he felt one of his fingers twitch, but it wasn’t nearly enough to try fighting back. 

Raj’s hands stilled, leaning forward until he was back in Connor’s face. He lowered himself until he was pressed against the android’s neck, breathing heavily into his skin. 

“Didn’t I tell you to be quiet?” He didn’t pull away, just moved to press his lips against Connor’s collar bone. “You’re designed to serve humans. You need to be reminded.” 

Connor’s vision suddenly blurred, confusion and panic overwhelming, the shame eating away at him as he let the tears escape, sliding down his face when Raj finally moved away. 

Raj’s hands were moving again, sliding down across his exposed skin, and Connor’s eyes widened when they landed on his belt. 

_ “Stop.”  _ Connor’s voice was still nothing but a desperate whisper. “Please, I- I don’t understand, why...why are you…”

He trailed off, weakening voice only growing quieter as his strength continued to fade, his pleading going unheard. Raj ignored him, and Connor felt tugging at his belt buckle. 

“I’m sure this has happened before,” the man said, only piling on to the suffocating confusion. “Looking the way you do. Surrounded by humans. Don’t your friends ever get bored?” 

“I’m...I don’t  _ understand,”  _ he tried again, fear grabbing him by the throat when his only response was a dry laugh. “I- please, just let me go. Just  _ stop.”  _

He didn’t understand what this was, why it was happening to him, why the man didn’t simply kill him.

Any other situation he was sure he could deal with. It was what he’d been designed to do. He wondered how he would have handled this without his newfound emotions flooding in like a river through a broken dam. 

An involuntary sob tore through his chest when his belt came undone, Raj tossing it aside and away from Conor’s limited view. He tried to tug at his wrists, his body still frozen and useless. 

Hands moved to unbutton his pants and Connor tried to block it out, to pretend he was somewhere else-  _ anywhere  _ else. 

Back home with Hank, or sitting with Markus or talking with Carl, even back at work in the precinct. Any place he was safe, where people wouldn’t hurt him like this.

But it was impossible to pretend. He couldn’t, not when he felt every single one of Raj’s movements, the way he tugged and pulled on Connor’s pants, the heavy breathing in his ear. 

And then Raj was turning his head, his face less than an inch from the android’s, lips brushing Connor’s own as he pulled down his zipper, leaning forward to close the distance. 

“Connor?” 

The voice was faint, muffled, barely heard over Raj’s breathing and his own panicking mind, and Connor was almost certain he’d imagined it. 

“Connor where the fuck are you? We--” And then the furious voice cut itself off, the bedroom door flying open, too loud to be a hallucination, and Connor had to choke back a relieved sob. 

But Raj didn’t seem concerned, only letting out an annoyed huff as he pulled up slightly, still too close, his hands never moving. 

“Sir,” he said, eyes still on Connor. “If you don’t mind closing the door and heading back down, I’ll return your android when I’m done with it.” 

Connor could just barely make out Hank over Raj’s shoulder, motionless in the doorway, and the android’s eyes widened when the older man didn’t move. Hank never froze up like this. Not if he was going to interfere. 

“H-Hank,” he called, too quiet and shaky, the detective finally meeting his watery eyes. “Hank,  _ please.”  _

It was enough to snap Hank out of whatever trance the shock had put him into, surprised expression twisting into fury as he finally moved forward. 

“You sick son of a  _ bitch!”  _

Raj was moving, blocking Connor’s view of the lieutenant, but within seconds the weight was suddenly being ripped off him, a crash echoing through the room as he was yanked off the bed and thrown to the floor. 

“I’ll  _ kill  _ you! I’ll kill you, you fucking pervert!” 

Connor couldn’t see the fight, still unable to turn his head, but he could hear the frantic struggling, the sound of flesh hitting flesh, the cries of pain drowned out by Hank’s anger. 

He’d never heard the lieutenant so furious, never seen him this upset over anything. 

“Pl-please,  _ please!” _ Raj choked out, voice trembling. “I- I was just--” 

“You think you can get away with this?” Hank snarled. “What, just because you have money? You think you can do this to people?” 

“No!” Raj spat, and Connor tried pulling at his wrists again, letting out a silent whimper when there was still no change. “I- It’s not a  _ person!  _ Doesn’t matter what they say, they’re just  _ machines!  _ They’re supposed to be--”

“To be  _ used?”  _ Hank finished with a scoff. “You’re fucking disgusting. You think you can  _ touch _ him and walk away? You think I’d  _ let  _ you?” 

Raj took a breath before speaking again, small and sinister. “It’s just an android. It’s  _ meant  _ to be used. Not my fault it’s forgotten.” 

“You piece of  _ shit.”  _

Connor could hear the beating, straining to make out exactly what was happening, breath hitching when something heavy slammed against the wood floor, over and over again, Raj’s cries and attempts to fight back quieting. 

But slowly, Connor’s relief began to fade, still feeling exposed and violated as he lay there, alone and defenseless, the fear and confusion still too much for him to process. All he wanted was to be free, to get away from the bed, to curl in on himself until he was safe. 

“Hank,” he called, only able to hope his voice was loud enough to get through. “ _ Hank.”  _

The beating came to an abrupt halt, footsteps beating against the bedroom floor as they came closer. A hand touched his shoulder, and if Connor could he would have flinched away, only able to let out a small gasp, eyes going wide in renewed panic. 

“It’s me,” Hank’s voice came from above him, still just out of sight. “I got the fucker, you’re ok now. I’m gonna untie you, alright?” 

Connor couldn’t nod, only able to listen as Hank moved away to the headboard, breathing growing quick and rapid, hating how he still couldn’t protect himself, how he was still so vulnerable. 

“Jesus,” Hank muttered, just as there was pulling on the bonds around his wrists. “Give me a second to cut through these, ok?” 

Connor said nothing, not sure he would have the strength to speak if he wanted to, waiting silently for Hank to produce his pocket knife and break through whatever material Raj had tied him up with. 

He wasn’t sure why it had even been necessary, seeing as Connor couldn’t even turn his head to see what was happening. 

It only took seconds, the restraints finally cut away, his arms falling limply as Hank guided them back to his sides, the lieutenant’s face coming into view. 

“Connor?” 

“I...I-I can’t move.” He was distantly aware of the tears still sliding down his face, shame only growing when he couldn’t even try to hide them. “He...he did something to- to me I can’t--” 

“Ok.” Hank was moving to stand over him, expression gentle, but Connor couldn’t stop some of Raj’s words from flooding back as the man reached forward. “That’s ok. I’m gonna help you, just--” 

_ “Don’t.”  _ Hank froze at Connor’s outburst, brow furrowing. “Sorry...sorry, I just...I- I don’t want it to happen again, he--” 

“Hey.” Hank’s voice was impossibly soft, all his anger having miraculously dissipated within seconds. “It’s me, Connor. I don’t know what that bastard said to you, but I won’t hurt you. You know that.” 

Connor took in another shaky breath, struggling to explain just what he was feeling when he wasn’t even sure himself. “I...I can’t move.” 

“I know,” Hank said, still gentle despite blatant worry. “You’re safe now, son. I just need you to let me help you.” 

Hank wouldn’t touch him without permission, until Connor deemed it ok, recognizing the android’s wave of new emotions, his fear and disgust. 

“Ok,” he managed, earning a relieved smile from the lieutenant. “I-I’m sorry, I just--”

“Don’t be sorry, kid.” Hank was moving Connor’s arms, draping them over his shoulders. “I’m gonna help you sit up.” 

Connor was still limp and heavy, left to lean against Hank’s shoulder as he was pulled away from the bedsheets. His pants were zipped back up and buttoned within seconds, the action no longer slow and demeaning like Raj had made it. 

Hank wouldn’t hurt him. Hank was his friend, his partner, something akin to a father-figure. 

“You ok?” 

Connor didn’t respond, and Hank seemed to understand, hooking an arm under Connor’s legs and guiding him off the bed, lowering him as gently as possible to the floor. 

“There we go.” Connor was leaned against his chest, Hank’s arm wrapped around his back. It wasn’t confining, not like Raj’s hold had been. It was comforting, a reminder that he was safe. 

“Connor,” Hank said after a moment, the two of them huddled together on the floor, waiting for the android to reclaim control of his own body. “Did...kid, did he--?” 

“No.” It was still hard to talk, taking up strength he didn’t have. “He was...he was trying to...I- I don’t understand, Hank I didn’t  _ do  _ anything to him.” 

“I know, son.” 

“Why did he--?” 

“Because people are assholes,” Hank said, tightening his hold. “Sometimes they’re just disgusting bastards, and the only thing you can do is make sure they never see the light of day again.” 

Connor hesitated, remembering suddenly that he and Hank hadn’t been alone in the room. “Is...did you--?” 

“He’ll get what’s coming to him. I can promise you that.”

As if on cue, there was shuffling from the other end of the room, a familiar voice emitting a quiet groan as Raj came back from whatever beating Hank had put him through. 

Connor felt the man against him tense, moving to start forward, and the panic in his chest swelled at the thought of being left alone again. 

“Don’t go,” he whispered, no longer caring how pathetic Hank thought he sounded. He couldn’t stand to be alone in this room. Not in this state. “Please, L-Lieutenant, don’t--” 

All at once, Hank went still, showing no sign or desire to move once Connor spoke up, and the android let out a relieved sigh, breath still shaking slightly. 

He could hear Raj scrambling to stand, and Hank shifted until all Connor could see was his jacket, face pressed gently into the man’s shoulder, a hand wrapped carefully around the back of his head. 

“Don’t look,” Hank instructed, Connor more than happy to obey. “You’re ok, now.” 

“Your loss,” Raj’s voice sounded, once again too close, too calm. “I would have offered you a fair price for it.” 

Hank only held tighter, like he could somehow teleport both of them out of this house, away from the man, somewhere safe and far away where they could pretend the evening never happened. 

“Fuck off,” was all Hank had the power to do, and Connor felt himself smile. “You try to touch him again and you’ll be dead before you reach your cell.” 

“Cell?” Raj repeated, and Connor thought he sounded further away. “Nobody’s taking your side on this, buddy.  _ You  _ attacked  _ me.”  _

Hank snorted. “Good luck with that.” 

“You’ll end up behind bars for this,” Raj warned. “All for some plastic machine.” 

The panic was steadily returning, as was the guilt and shame, Connor’s breathing growing quick and heavy once again. Hank couldn’t take the blame for this. He couldn’t lose his freedom. Not because of him. 

Conor fought with renewed vigor to regain his strength, control over his own body, determined to break through his uselessness, to fight back against his lingering fear. 

But all he managed to do was slowly curl his hand into a weak fist, clutching at the fabric of Hank’s shirt, trying in vain to push the man away. 

But Hank didn’t move, ignoring Raj’s threats, Connor forced to listen as Raj’s footsteps neared the bedroom door, slow and no doubt limping from whatever Hank had done to him.

But he didn’t get a chance to slip outside, the door creaking as it was pushed open again, followed by a new set of footsteps as a new presence stepped inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!


	3. Chapter 3

“What the hell?” 

There was a new voice, and Connor managed to pull his head away from Hank’s shoulder, the older man begrudgingly lifting his hand to let him see. 

Markus was standing in the doorway, just a few paces from where Raj had braced himself against the wall, blood dripping from his scalp. 

“Thank god,” Raj breathed, stumbling forward, and Connor couldn’t help but cringe at the thought of how this must look. “This- this man and his android  _ attacked _ me, I- I need someone up here, the- the machine is clearly malfunctioning and the Lieutenant--” 

“Hank.” No matter how Raj felt about androids, Markus had still been the leader of the deviants, and he knew how to silence a room. His eyes landed on Connor, and his gaze narrowed. “Is he ok?” 

“No.” 

“It attacked  _ me!”  _

_ “He  _ can’t move,” Hank shot back, still holding Connor protectively against his chest. “You’re the one trying to use him like a fucking machine!” 

“That’s what he  _ is.”  _ Raj suddenly turned to Markus, nose wrinkling in disgust. “And that’s all you are. Get the hell out of my way.” 

He started again towards the doorway, forced to pause and take a step back when Markus moved to block his path. 

“Did you hurt him?” 

Connor didn’t think he’d ever seen a human look more offended in his life. He was a practiced liar, it seemed, which could only make their situation worse. 

Just because he wasn’t physically capable, it didn’t mean he wasn’t a threat, something Connor had forgotten in his rush to find Alex Ball. 

“I didn’t  _ touch  _ it,” Raj snapped. “I told you, I was  _ attacked.  _ And I don’t give a damn who owns you, if you don’t get out of my way and let me--” 

“We can see what happened when I probe his memory,” Markus said, calm and direct, just like he’d been at every one of his demonstrations, addressing the humans with impossible confidence. “If you’ll just wait.” 

Raj grunted and crossed his arms with a wince. “Nobody’s taking the word of some drunk and his machine over mine.” 

“Mr. Manfred will listen to the truth. And the police will listen to two of their own detectives.” 

For the first time, Raj looked hesitant, unsure, and Connor couldn’t help the brief feeling of triumphant satisfaction, followed quickly by immeasurable gratitude towards the other android. 

After everything that had happened, a small part of him had worried Markus would step aside and let Raj get away. 

When there was no further argument, Markus closed and locked the door behind him, and Raj had no choice but to step away, gaze dropping from the android’s steely eyes. 

“One move and I’ll shoot you,” Hank warned, earning nothing but silence. Neither of them had brought their guns to the party, but it was clear the lieutenant didn’t need a firearm to apprehend the man. 

Markus’s approach was slow and cautious, and Connor was just barely able to tilt his head to watch him. 

He was gradually regaining control, movement coming back to him too slowly, everything still feeling heavy and sluggish, weighed down by some invisible force.

“Hey.” Markus lowered himself to a crouch in front of Connor, glancing up at Hank for some kind of unspoken permission. “Are you hurt?” 

It took more effort than it should have, but Connor managed to shake his head, keeping himself focused on Hank's heartbeat, his steady breathing, clinging to the reminder that he’d been found, that he was safe. 

“My...my systems are coming back online,” he said, voice still weak and small. “I don’t...I don’t know what he did to me, I don’t--” 

“Connor, it’s ok,” Markus assured, all aggression gone, tone gentle and comforting. With a man like this, it was no wonder why the deviants had won, why Connor had been swayed so easily. “We’ll figure it out.” 

“You don’t need to do this,” Hank said. “I can tell you exactly what I saw when I walked in.” 

“When you and your robot attacked me,” Raj said, shifting uncomfortably. “Anything they say is a filthy lie.”

Markus didn’t even seem to hear the other man, looking to Hank with an apologetic smile. “I know, Lieutenant. But...without proof there isn’t much anyone can do.” 

Hank muttered something under his breath, unintelligible and angry, but Connor knew he understood. With Raj’s injuries and the trust of android’s still shaky, they needed any proof they could get. He’d used this method more than once while working a case. 

It didn’t stop the return of the suffocating shame, the fear that came with Markus seeing what had happened, knowing just how disgusted Connor felt, how weak and useless he’d been. 

The tears had fallen again before he could try to stop them, and Connor quickly dropped his empty gaze to the floor, breath hitching as he waited for the inevitable judgment. 

“Connor.” He refused to raise his head at Markus’s gentle words. “I won’t look unless you tell me I can. Nobody’s touching you without your permission.” 

They were the words Connor hadn’t realized he’d so desperately needed to hear, the same thing Hank had said, a promise he knew he could believe. 

He nodded, wanting nothing more than to disappear, to sink into the floor as Markus reached forward, delicately slipping his hand inside Connor’s, their skin deactivating at the touch. 

He did his best not to focus on the connection, to look away and let his mind go blank as Markus replayed his recorded memories, refusing to let himself think about what the other android was seeing. 

It had felt like hours, an inescapable, endless eternity until Hank had found him. But it couldn’t have been long, Markus pulling away in a matter of minutes. 

The android was silent, straightening as he moved away from Connor, eyes cold and hard, his face expressionless. 

Hank tensed, waiting, and Connor felt his heart beat faster, slamming against his chest like it wanted to break through. 

“Did you think-” Markus finally turned back to Raj, his voice calm and steady. “-you would leave this room alive?” 

In less than a second, Raj was bolting, pushing himself off the wall with a pained hiss and barreling towards the door. 

But Markus was faster, the split second it took Raj to struggle with the lock on the door all the time the android needed to grab him by the back of the shirt, slamming him with a deafening thud against the wall. 

“Didn’t you hear him?” the android demanded, words drowning out Raj’s surprised yelp. “Didn’t you hear him asking-  _ begging  _ you to stop?” 

Hank tightened his hold on Connor, still silent, and Connor could only watch the morbid scene in awe. He’d never seen Markus like this. No matter how grim or desperate the revolution had gotten, the deviant leader had always stayed composed, never acting out in violence. 

But now here he was, voice nearly trembling with newly awakened rage, hands moving to press against the man’s neck, holding a choking and gasping Raj against the bedroom wall. 

“Would you listen if he was human?” Markus asked, voice lowering to a cold whisper. “Did you even  _ think _ what you were doing was wrong?” 

Hank wasn’t moving, didn’t seem to have any intention of intervening as Raj's mouth opened in a wordless gasp, frantic for air he couldn’t get, eyes widening in awful panic. Connor forced himself to speak up, the words sounding stale and traitorous to his own ears. 

“Don’t kill him,” he said, Markus whirling back around to face him, hands unmoving. “We can’t risk it.” 

He felt Hank shift behind him, hand curling around Connor’s shoulder, squeezing lightly. “Connor--” 

“Markus, please.” The video evidence was all the proof they needed to lock Raj away, but Connor was still alive and breathing, whatever the man had done to him already wearing off. 

Killing him could end up sending all three of them to jail, and with how new android rights were, most people still slowly coming around to accepting them as equals, there was a chance nobody would even bother to scan Connor’s memories. 

He couldn’t be the reason they all went down. 

And Markus seemed to understand, glancing once more at Hank before reluctantly pulling his hand away, stepping back as Raj stumbled forward, hunching over himself, massaging his throat through the coughs. 

“I’ll- I’ll have you both deactivated for this!” he practically screeched, voice raw, eyes going to Hank. “And you’ll lose your badge, I can promise you that. All for the lives of some...some pieces of plastic!” 

He didn’t get a chance to say anything more, doubling over as Markus buried a fist in his stomach, rearing back to slam the back of his head into the wall, letting Raj slump to the ground in an unconscious heap. 

Connor let out a shuddering breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, the room suddenly feeling lighter with Raj finally quiet. If it weren’t for the ragged breathing, he would have thought Markus had gone against Connor’s warnings and killed the man. 

“He’s going to jail, Connor,” Hank said, pulling back to meet the android’s eyes. “You hear me? I don’t give a shit how much money he has, the fucker isn’t seeing the light of day ever again.” 

Connor nodded, wishing it made him feel better.

“Do you think you can walk?” Markus asked, tone back to comforting and gentle, moving back to stand in front of Connor. 

He nodded again, staying silent, chest still feeling too tight to speak comfortably, the heaviness still in the process of subsiding

“Alright then,” Hank said. “Let’s get you out of here.” 

With Connor’s systems still struggling to work properly, mind slowed and hazy. It was impossible to tell how long it took to get him on his feet, Hank practically supporting the entirety of his weight, Markus keeping a steadying hand on his arm when he began to sway. 

“I’ll get someone to put him in handcuffs as soon as you’re in the car,” Hank said, steering Connor away from Raj as they made their way to the door. “You don’t have to worry about him. Never again, alright?” 

Connor, left to wonder why it was doing so little to set him at ease, still plagued by unrecognizable emotions, just gave another small nod. “Alright, Lieutenant.” 

It was clearly the wrong thing to say, Hank’s hopeful expression crumbling, eyebrows pinching in growing concern. But right now, Connor couldn’t find it in him to care. They’d figure it out when they were home. 

From the railing leading to the suddenly daunting staircase, Connor’s eyes wandered to the main room below, freezing when he caught sight of a figure leaned against the open bar by the window. 

“Hank,” he said, both the Lieutenant and Markus stopping in their tracks at Connor’s urgency. “It’s him. At the bar.” 

“Shit.” Hank followed his gaze, and Connor felt his shoulders sag. “Fuck it. We’re getting you home.” 

“We can’t--” 

“We’ll get him another time,” Hank snapped, continuing towards the stairs. “Getting you the hell out of here is what’s important right now.” 

“Hank, people will  _ die,”  _ Connor argued, some strength and volume returning to his voice. “This is our one chance.” 

“Connor, I swear to god--” 

_ “I’ll  _ get him to the car,” Markus interjected, leaving no room for argument. “How long do you need to apprehend Mr. Ball?” 

Hank hesitated, Connor watching him glance between both androids before answering, his hold on Connor still firm and protective. 

“I can have him in handcuffs in ten minutes.” 

“And I can get Connor to your car without anyone noticing.” He turned to Connor, eyes holding nothing but gentle compassion, understanding. “That ok?” 

Connor nodded again, despite the odd aching that came with the thought of the loss of the Lieutenant’s presence. Ten minutes. He could last ten minutes. 

The three of them made their way down the stairs, Hank constantly cursing under his breath, Connor letting himself focus on the familiarity of the man’s frustration, doing his best to forget the night’s events. 

When they were finally on the main floor, the open front doors finally in sight, Hank paused before squeezing Connor’s shoulder again, pulling away to let Markus keep him standing. 

“Just a few minutes,” he promised. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, and then we can go home and take the day off tomorrow.” 

Another time, he might have argued against it, done everything in his power to ensure Hank didn’t miss another day of work. But tonight, the thought of curling up on the couch with Hank and Sumo and forgetting the rest of the world existed for a day was too appealing. 

So all he said was a soft, “If you insist, Hank,” smiling at the Lieutenant’s mirthless scoff, watching him reluctantly turn and stalk towards the bar. 

“We’re almost there,” Markus said, moving Connor to the door, sticking to the outskirts of the crowd. “You feeling any better?” 

Connor knew he was only asking about whatever had paralyzed his systems. Markus knew better than to ask about anything else. 

“I think so,” he said, honestly. He was still moving too slow, everything still weak, but at least he could move again. “I still don't...I don’t know what he did to me, I--” 

He broke off, choking back another sob that threatened to spill out, gluing his eyes to the ground as Markus quickened his pace. 

Not for the first time, Connor found himself wondering if becoming a Deviant had been a mistake. If he were just a machine, he would have been able to shrug the encounter off and continue with his mission, never giving Raj a second thought. 

But now, the lingering side effects of whatever he’d been injected with were the least of his problems. 

“We can run some scans when you’re feeling up to it,” Markus promised. “There’s all kinds of new weapons and drugs popping up. We’re doing our best to keep them off the streets but...you know.” 

Connor nodded, knowing all too well the frustration Markus and the other leaders of Jericho were feeling. People still weren’t happy with the new laws, and many were still lashing out in anger and violence.

There seemed to be an endless supply of android related cases piling up on his desk, only growing in numbers as laws continued to be passed. 

“It’ll get better,” Markus said. “It already is.” 

“Maybe.” Connor kept his head down as the two androids slipped outside, doing their best to avoid any onlookers. “Or maybe that’s just...the way the world is.” 

Hank’s car finally came into view, the familiar jingle of the keys Connor hadn’t seen the Lieutenant pass to Markus ringing through the empty air. 

“Don’t give up.” Markus unlocked the car and helped Connor into the passenger’s seat. “Not after all we’ve done. You can’t lose hope.”

Connor settled back in the seat, Markus leaned against the open car door. His eyes fell to the android’s shoes, unable to look up, to meet his eyes. 

“Tonight when...when he...I- I didn’t...I don’t  _ understand.”  _ It was still so impossible to put what he was feeling into words, the emotions too new and complicated. “He was...he was  _ nice.  _ He was nice and then he...he was going to…” 

“Connor--” 

_ “Why?”  _ He clutched his hands in his lap, suddenly furious, desperate for answers, for some kind of explanation. “Why would he- why would someone  _ do  _ that? Not- not just to an android but...but to anyone, why--?” 

“I don’t know,” Markus admitted, still soft, some of his composure faltering. “I really don’t know, Connor.” 

“I couldn’t move,” he said again, the reminder still like a punch to the gut. “And he still tied me up. I couldn’t stop him, I couldn’t- I...I was  _ scared.  _ I was so scared no one would come or- or  _ care.”  _

Tears were falling again, streaming down his already soaked face and dropping into his lap, making his chest feel even tighter than it already did. The shame returned all at once, almost as bad as before, all too aware of the deviant leader watching him. 

There was the shifting of gravel beneath them, Markus suddenly lowering himself to a crouch, Connor finding himself meeting the blue and green eyes, no pity or judgment, just understanding and sorrow. 

“I know you were, Connor.” 

Markus had gone through his memories. Markus had felt his fear, his helplessness, his disgust, shame, and everything he didn’t know how to put into words. 

Connor wasn’t sure it was a good thing. He wouldn’t wish those feelings on anyone, especially not someone who had already been through so much. Markus had done so much for so many people. People who deserved freedom and forgiveness, who hadn’t hunted down their own people. 

Markus didn’t deserve this. After all the suffering Connor had already caused, here he was again, the sole cause of more pain. 

And  _ still  _ there was no resentment in his eyes, no anger or distrust. Connor didn’t understand. 

Markus was reaching forward, slow and careful like Connor was a wounded animal, seconds from bolting, his gaze never leaving the other android. 

Connor didn’t pull away, feeling no desire to move, no more overarching sense of danger, just the constant, crushing waves of emotions he didn’t know how to control. 

Markus took his hand again, synthetic skin fading at the touch, and Connor couldn’t help but hold the comforting presence tighter, squeezing like it was a lifeline. 

Hank would be what got him through this, always the one he needed, even before he deviated. If it weren’t for the Lieutenant, Connor was sure there would have been no chance at breaking through his programming. 

But Markus’s presence was calming, grounding, and Connor didn’t think there was anyone else who could keep him together through these minutes, the two of them alone in the dimly lit parking lot. 

“I’m so sorry, Connor.” 

Connor didn’t respond, just squeezed tighter, fighting to try and breathe normally. He curled in on himself, unable to stop crying, never letting go of Markus’s hand, and the other android made no move to pull away. 

He’d never lost control like this before, never felt so miserable. He was safe now, Markus and Hank had made sure of that, but the fear refused to leave him alone. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he managed in between sobs. “I- I’ve never--”

“Don’t apologize.” It sounded so much like something Hank would say, the words tugging out another sob from Connor’s chest. “It’s ok. I’m right here, Connor. You’re not alone.” 

They stayed like that, barely moving, Markus gently running his thumb along Connor’s hand while he cried, tears spilling over his hastily buttoned shirt, fingers trembling in the other android’s hold. 

It took Hank thirteen minutes to return, Connor raising his head at the sudden commotion coming from the front door, police crowding the steps, shouting inaudible orders. 

“Looks like you got your guy,” Markus commented. 

Hank was suddenly in the doorway, dragging a handcuffed and furious Alex Ball out into the open air, tossing him carelessly on the ground and at the feet of the awaiting officers. 

The Lieutenant disappeared back inside, Connor left to watch the officers drag Alex Ball to an awaiting police car and shove him in the backseat, the surrounding guests watching in shock but making no move to intervene. 

Hank was back in less than five minutes, dragging a bloody and unconscious Raj skinner behind him, and Markus squeezed Connor’s hand when he had to look away, the sight of the man, even from so far away, threatening to reawaken his panic. 

“He’s going to jail,” Markus promised. “Doesn’t look like anyone’s going to argue with your friend.” 

Connor smiled again, eyes still watching their intertwined hands, knowing Markus understood. 

He could hear threats and yells wafting through the air, Hank easily shutting up any questions the officers were throwing at him, leaving Raj to be taken into custody. 

There was the slam of a car door in the distance, the crowd of voices quieting down, and Connor finally raised his head to see Hank making his way to the car, anger once again fading in favor of worry. 

Markus flashed one last smile before standing, his hand still held loosely in Connor’s grip. He moved to the side, allowing Hank to take his place, the older man dropping to a crouch to meet Connor’s eyes. 

“You ok, kid?” 

It took Connor a moment to nod, his hand finally slipping from Markus’s hold, dropping limply in his lap. “I will be.” 

Hank smiled at the words, though Connor thought it looked forced, the Lieutenant still visibly unsure. He hesitated, the three of them waiting silently in the cold air. 

“He’s gone, son,” Hank said. “And he’s not coming back. You’ll never see him again.” 

“Thank you.” Connor wasn’t sure what else he was supposed to say, to either of them, but he was certain he wasn’t saying enough. “Can...can we go home?” 

Hank hung his head, smile becoming a bit more relaxed. “Yeah, Connor. Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

He stood as Connor scooted back, practically sinking into the car seat, wanting nothing more than to curl up on Hank’s couch, Sumo’s weight pressed against his side. 

Connor met Markus’s eyes, at a loss for the right words to say, to convey his gratitude. But one look at the other android, and it was clear he understood. 

The door closed, leaving Connor tucked safely away in the familiar confinement of the old car, but Hank didn’t move, hovering outside the window. 

He turned to Markus, hands stuffed deep in his back pockets, clearing his throat before finally speaking. 

“Thank you. For uh...just...thanks. For everything.” 

“Of course.” Markus glanced in the window before turning back to the Lieutenant. “Take care of him, Lieutenant.” 

Hank said nothing more, and Connor averted his gaze when the man made his way to the other side of the car, pulling open the door and slipping inside. 

For a moment, neither of them spoke, Hank huffing as he settled into the seat, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel, and once again Connor found himself wishing he had his coin.

Hank took a breath, clearly struggling to find the words. “I’m...fuck, kid I’m so sorry. I should’ve been keeping an eye on you.” 

Hank started the engine, wasting no more time in pulling out of the parking lot, and Connor’s guilt returned in a nauseating flash at the knowledge that he was blaming himself. 

“It’s not your fault, Lieutenant,” he said. “I let my guard down and was unable to--” 

Connor was thrown forward as the car screeched to a halt, brakes squealing against the sudden stop, and he idly realized he hadn’t fastened his seatbelt. 

But right now, all thoughts of safety dissipated the minute he saw Hank’s face, the change in his demeanor, gentle concern turning back to anger in a matter of seconds. 

“Hank--” 

“Don’t you  _ fucking _ dare.” It was quieter than Connor had expected, but no less furious, and he turned his eyes back to the road ahead, illuminated by the headlights. “Look at me, Connor.” 

He reluctantly obeyed, hoping the light of his LED wouldn’t give away just how uneasy he felt, turning to face the Lieutenant. Hank still had his hands wrapped around the wheel, knuckles turning white, swallowing roughly as Connor waited, not daring to speak first. 

“You...Jesus Christ, Connor, you can’t actually be blaming yourself.” 

Connor shrugged. “I should have been more careful. You told me not to engage the suspect by myself but I didn’t listen. I almost--” 

“Connor, I swear to god.” Hank ran a hand over his face, and Connor sank back into silence. “It wasn’t your fault. You understand me? Some creep thought he could use you because he's a disgusting moron, and  _ none  _ of it is on you. Doesn’t matter what you did or said, that bastard is the only one to blame.”

Hank shifted in his seat, scooting closer, like he was making sure Connor was listening. “Ok?” 

Connor’s eyes began to sting all over again, but his chest felt lighter, guilt ebbing away into something calmer. Hank tended to have that effect on him. He wasn’t gentle like Markus, but his words always seemed to be the ones Connor needed the most. 

“Ok,” he said, leaning back with a relieved sigh. “Thank you, Hank.” 

Hank just scoffed, turning away with a poorly concealed smile, starting the car again and finally taking them away from the mansion. 

“No more parties. Next time you want to catch a killer, we do it the old fashioned way.” 

Connor nodded, no desire to disagree. “No more parties.” 

“Let’s get you home, kid,” Hank said, all tension gone just like that. “And for god’s sake, put your damn seatbelt on.” 

Connor did as he was told, allowing himself to relax at Hank’s side as they turned onto the open road, back to the safety of their home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! I love these characters so if anyone has any suggestions for whump I'm always ready to take requests!   
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
